vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
119937-121514-morning-coffee-the-insanity-continues
Content ---- It's Monday! It's War! The image is quite appropriate. Sounds like you and the wife had an awesomely fun and productive gaming day yesterday! Those're always the best. :) I just recently discovered the joys of having Datacubes on my map on Friday as I was leveling a new scientist toon. I was SO. FLIPPING. EXCITED! They stay up after you find them, too. :) I've done Doomthorn a few times, now, and still have yet to get the achievement off of him. I think it's bugged, because some guildies *do* get the achievement when we kill him. I keep putting in a bug report each time, so hopefully it's on the table to fix. :) | |} ---- ---- I listed the Shadowcaster in the Lifestyles of Nexus II competition! I also got some RP going on it with Karaaga. It's a trip. I think I need to figure out the best way for someone to have an "act" on our stage. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Rocio and the Kits also have hugbola. Rocio has been chased from his home. His six month old kit is starting to manifest Esper abilities. What's a 6 month old Esper with a fever do? Cry. In your brain. So Lamaya Silverroot is caring for herself and the youngsters. The nanites are fighting the illness so her own immune system is asymptomatic. Only problem is, she's stuck in stealth. After the kits' fever broke she left them in the care of the Wildseed Matria and went out to a dojo that Rocio recommended. She was horrified to see all these people punching each other. She almost gave up, thinking she didn't have any fight in her. But she tried to picture something that made her angry: A motorcycle being ridden through her flowers. She punched the target dummy through a wall. Nanite assisted of course. Suki Stillriver made a killing selling her green tea elixir and is reinvesting in much needed repairs for her house. | |} ---- And this is why my people have been in the field. :lol: Seeger's been setting up a hit for a client, and the last weekend was a big weekend for his favorite hatchet-man, Herrick Red Coyote. Neither is going to be dropping into town anytime soon, so the pandemic will likely pass him by unless someone contacts him to use the alchemy lab. Also, Metal Monday is done. I'll do another on Thursday since I'll be out of the office next Monday. Today, we covered Borknagar, so I'm in a good mood now! :D | |} ---- We get bronze nearly every time we do vet WotW because we're too fast. Last time we tried leaving the other side with a couple of totems and going for the shrines while we waited - but after the second shrine our Skeech overwhelmed them and got into their base. So, yeah. Bronze again. I wish vet mode were more like normal mode with all the additional control points. | |} ---- I got bronze on that the time I completed it, and I thought that group was amazing. Good to know that it wasn't because we weren't amazing enough, we were just too amazing. | |} ---- The images running through my head are awesome. This should be made into a comic. It sounds AMAZINGLY funny. :) I did! I found a workaround! :D Yeah, it's hard to slow that one down. We'll have to try out some new stuff next time we run it. :) | |} ---- ---- Probably. Most of the time, I don't pay attention to the objectives in there, because we're capping totems so fast. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----